Lynn
Lynn is a young 10-month-old Onponne who lives in Onponnia with her older sister, Violet. Both of her parents are in the Land of Dreams. Her Essence is the violin. Appearance Lynn is stout with pale cream fur and plum-colored eyes. Her markings are pink and consist of a violin sound-hole on the left side of her face, and three different-sized staccato accents on the right side of her forehead. She has a little bit of fluff on top of her head as well as her cheeks. She has two thick, pink side ponytails that are tightly curled at the bottom. Lynn wears a dress that is a deep rose color above the waist, and black below it. The front of the dress has four black spots. The sleeves and bottom of the dress are frilly, and she also wears black shoes and a black bow tie. On her head, she has a golden crown with four embedded pearls and a rose-colored heart. She has a tail, but it's a small one that is hidden by her dress. Personality Lynn is a worrisome and solitary little Onponne who, like many others, wishes to go to the Land of Dreams one day more than anything else. She tries her best to act serious, but she is so cute and clumsy that she fails at it. She prefers to be alone with her thoughts, which tend to be surprisingly deep for her age. She is secretly very emotional and sometimes gets upset just by thinking of saddening things but usually hides it. When she has to spend time with Onponnes she doesn't know, she tends to be quite moody due to how socially awkward she is. She hates going to school unless it's music class. It's hard for her to take a joke, but when she gets annoyed, everyone finds her little burst of temper quite funny. She doesn't have many friends but greatly looks up to her sister. When she needs cheering up, the sound of the violin instantly lifts her spirits. Despite her introverted nature, sometimes she shows her soft, sweet, and affectionate side to those she trusts. Interests Lynn is extremely passionate about music. She spends as much time as she can practicing on her violin, learning new songs, and listening to music by her favorite singers and bands. She also likes daydreaming and trying her best to collect Melody Crystals. When she's bored, she will sometimes watch television or play video games, but she doesn't have much interest in them. Favorites Color: Pink Food: Strawberries (especially strawberries and cream) School subject: Music Friends Lynn generally doesn't get along well with others, but her best friend is Peony. She is the only Onponne that Lynn can be herself around and confess her thoughts and emotions too. She is also friends with Kiki; she appreciates Kiki's advice and support, but finds her overly-optimistic attitude a little annoying. Lynn later becomes friends with Bonita. Gallery Lynn strawberry.png|Lynn eating a strawberry Lynnpic.png Category:Onponnes Category:Female